For a long time, the production of seafood adopts the following traditional ways: firstly, marine fishing; secondly, salting processing or ice preservation and transportation; finally, traditional processing on the land. There is a strong seasonality of marine resources such as fish and shrimp. Especially for the polar resource, Antarctic krill, is small-size, easy to be deteriorated, and hard to preserve. According to the traditional production ways for seafood, the products have several problems such as low-fresh raw materials, quality decrease after processing (high-content of TVB-N, colour decrease, etc.). The innovative on-board fishing and processing model provides a best way solving these problems. This model not only keeps the freshness for raw materials by solving the problems of easy to be deteriorated and hard to transport and preserve for fish and shrimp, but also cuts the cost for transportation and shortens the time for processing. This model realizes a continuous on-board value-adding processing way.
In the continuous on-board processing, the wastewater (cooking soup) produced from heat treatment for fish and shrimp contains abundant nutrients and flavor compounds such as proteins, polypeptides, amino acids, carbohydrates, and nucleic acids. Due to technical restriction, these cooking soups with high COD and BOD value are discharged directly without any treatment, which would induce water eutrophication, leading to a high risk for red tide phenomenon.
Membrane separation includes the processing of reverse osmosis, nanofiltration, ultrafiltration and microfiltration, etc. The experimental research indicates that the cooking soup treated via membrane separation not only recycles all the dissolved substances, but also makes the water filtrated by membrane reuse in production. This research lays a solid foundation for the continuous on-board large-scale processing.